


To Tell or Not To Tell

by KatsInSpace



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M, syndisparklez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: Five times people discovered their relationship without being told and one time they told the world.





	To Tell or Not To Tell

**Author's Note:**

> syndisparklez, small name drop from a few of the banana bus squad (is that what they are called?)

  1. **Tucker**



He and Tom lived under the same roof, so he’d say that they knew a lot about the other and there weren’t many secrets between each other. Don’t get him wrong, they were allowed to be their own person have secrets but it didn’t happen often.

So he didn’t notice or really care at first when Tom started to go out late at night,  pretending as if he wasn’t smiling like an idiot when he came back a few hours late. At first, he assumed he was just going out to the club or a party, not even questioning the fact that he was nowhere near drunk like the other times.

He did, however, start to notice when Tom started becoming more secretive;  telling him less things, talking to him less, and hanging out less too.

But he’s sure that they were still close friends, right?

Tucker, one day, had been looking for something, and after an hour of searching, realized that Tom had borrowed it a long time ago. 

He sighs, “God damn it Tom,” he curses to himself, remembering that he was supposed to return it awhile ago. 

Tucker stands, making his way to Tom’s room. “Tom?” He called out. He didn’t hear a reply and walked closer, seeing his door slightly open. He’s about to push open his door but stops, hearing part of his conversation.

_ “Yeah, I had a good time that night, too. When can we meet again?” _

Tucker knows it’s wrong to listen in but he can’t help but do it anyway, he was  _ curious, _ okay?

Tom laughed.  _ “No, he doesn’t know yet. why?” _

_ … _

_ “Nah, Tucker’s not gonna know even if it hit him in the face,”  _ a short pause.  _ “Why, you into that sorta thing?”  _ He spoke with a flirty tone.

Tucker frowned. Tom had been talking about him to someone - a potential date? - and it sounded a lot like he was insulting him. 

_ “Oh come on! You know I’m only joking.” _

_ … _

_ “Alright, we’ll talk later Jordan, love you too.” _

So it seemed like he was in relationship with the-

Wait.

Did he just say  _ Jordan?  _ As in Jordan  _ Maron? _

  1. **Alice**



She dropped by his and Tucker’s place for a visit. He, of course, was dedicated to his work and was still streaming minecraft - something she had no clue about.

“I gotta take a shit, make sure I don’t die?”

Alice shrugged. “Why not?” She took over momentarily, trying it out for the first time. 

She was fully aware that his viewers were heavily judging her but hey, she didn’t have any experience with this. She tried it out for a while, not knowing what to do. 

When Alice is opening up the inventory, she hears Tom’s phone chime off. She glances at it. “Huh,” she picked it up. “He left his phone here.” She glances at the still lit screen, seeing a message from a “Jordan.” “Who’s Jordan?” She muttered to herself.

**Jordan**

**Do you have time to get away tonight? I want to see you again.**

She pursed her lips. From what she read, they were clearly dating or at least friends with benefits but Tom wasn’t that type of person so it was most likely the former. 

Alice puts the phone down, looking back at the screen. She continued to play around the game, occasionally glancing at the chat. 

“Captain Sparklez?” She read from the chat. “Jordan is Captain Sparklez?” She looked back at the game, continuing to play and accidently moving the character into the water. “Uh oh.” 

On the game, she sees a message appear.

**Welcome CaptainSparklez to the World of Mianite!**

“Oh, Jordan,” she says in realization. She tries to move, realizing the character was dying. 

“WHAT-” 

Alice jumped, hearing Tom shouting in her ear. 

“-are you doing?” 

“Oh  _ god _ Tom!” She threw off the headphones. “What the hell?” 

“The point was so I  _ wouldn’t _ die. Oh my god, move,” he attempts to push her off his chair. 

Alice stands, letting him sit. She considers asking him about this Jordan guy, but doesn’t. And she’s pretty sure that they were dating anyway, so she didn’t need confirmation after that. 

  1. **Nick**



He immediately noticed when Jordan started to cut out a lot of footage. It usually happened after he checked his phone. It was unusual considering Jordan would just let it run and he would be the one to cut it out. 

Nick never brought it up nor did Jordan. The latter acted as if it wasn’t anything out of the usual, in fact, he never brought it up. 

Nick is sure Jordan’s talking to someone on the phone, and judging by the game footage, it usually took a long time. They’re friends but they don't usually talk about relationships, but he isn’t that interested in the topic anyway so it doesn’t bother him at all. 

One time though, Jordan forgets to stop the recording. 

_ Jordan's phone go off. He pauses the game, immediately checking his phone, a fond smile appearing on his face. He answers. “Hey Tom.” _

Nick immediately mutes it, knowing that he shouldn’t listen to his conversation. He speeds through his conversation, trying to get to when he gets back to the game. 

Nick unmutes, quickly realizing he unmuted it too early. 

_ “Okay, I love you too, bye Tom.”  _

“Oops.”

  1. **Kyle**



“Tom!” He yelled, grinning widely as he entered his best friend’s home. All his cars were still there so he knew Tom was still there. 

This was a regular occurence now ever since Tom moved back to England. 

Kyle searched the house, looking for him. “Tom! Hey!”

He paused, frowning a little. He tried to listen for his reply. “Tom?” He called out again. “Tom!”

Kyle began to search his house, looking for him. He checked the time again, hoping Tom wasn’t still in bed past noon again.

“Tom?” He called out again, deciding to go look in his room and check if his suspicion is true. “You better still not be asleep,” he says loudly, pushing open the door.

Kyle stops, seeing Tom still in bed.

With  _ someone _ beside him.

“God,  _ fuck _ Kyle,  _ what? _ ” Tom groaned sleepily. 

“It’s almost two in the afternoon you lazy bastard,” he says, eyeing the other person in bed. He couldn’t really see them but he could see the shape of a body next to Tom. 

Tom just groaned, flipping over to face away from the door, cuddling up to whoever he was next to. “Five more minutes,” he grumbled.

Kyle rolls his eyes. knowing he can’t argue with him. He decides to wait for him in the living room. 

It isn’t long before he hears Tom’s door open again. He turns around. “Took you long enou-” he cuts himself off, as he stares at the man that was not Tom. 

It was a fit man with short, messy dark hair and a beard, wearing a black shirt and shorts. 

“Hey,” he greeted, not sure who he was or where he came from. Though he did look slightly familiar. 

“Uh hi,” he greeted back. “Kyle, right? Tom’s best friend?”

“Yeah. You are?”

He looked caught off guard a bit. “I’m Jordan.”

Kyle could clearly tell that he was the one in Tom’s bed just awhile ago. “So one night stand or boyfriend?” If the red marks were anything to go off of. 

“I prefer the term partner.”

“How long?” 

“Few years.”

Kyle’s eyebrows shot up. “ _ What?  _ Tom!” He shouted. “What the fuck!” 

“What?!” He shouted from wherever he was.

“ _ Years?  _ Thanks for telling me!”

  1. **Craig**



Skiing was always fun. Especially when you were with friends. This year, he went with Jordan, Tom, Tucker, and a couple of his other friends Nogla and Evan. 

He didn’t notice at first. 

They were up on the ski lift one day, Nogla and Evan taking a seat first, then Jordan and Tom, and lastly, he and Tucker. 

He and Tom brought their vlogging camera with them, but Craig actually brought it up the slope to catch some action shots.

Craig was having some small talk with Tucker when they had started to joke about Jordan and Tom.

Craig watched as Jordan and Tom were leaning close together, talking about something. “Sure looks like they’re dating,” he commented, pulling out his camera. 

“What?” Tucker asked. “You mean Tom and Jordan?”

Craig nodded. “Hey Jordan! Tom!” He called out, trying to get their attention. They turn around, staring at him. “Is this where you two confirm you are in fact dating!”

Tucker let out a chuckle and Craig could faintly see a smirk on Tom’s face. “Sure!” He shouted back at him. “Hashtag syndisparklez confirmed!”

Jordan just shook his head at Tom, shoulders shaking in laughter. 

Craig laughed aloud, knowing that they were willing to go along with it. He put the camera away as Jordan and Tom looked away. “In before they’re  _ actually _ dating,” he says with a chuckle. 

“Yeah,” he said with a laugh. “It’d be hilarious.”

He didn’t get it until it was one of their last days there.

They all rented a cabin to share amongst themselves while up in the mountain. Tom and Jordan had left early: Nogla, Evan, and Tucker were still out skiing, while he had decided to go back before them. 

Craig was getting hungry so he had decided to get them dinner. With three packages in hand, and a cardboard cup tray in the other, he pushes open the door, struggling slightly. 

He kicked off his shoes, pushing it to the side with his feet. “Tom! Jordan! I got dinner!” He called out. He placed it on the table, hearing a soft noise coming from the living room. Craig made his way over there, deciding to call them again before changing into a different set of clothes. 

“Hey, I said I-”

Craig cuts himself off, seeing Jordan and Tom in the living room, fire set in the fireplace, and a movie playing softly on the tv. But what was most important was the fact that he had walked in on them in a heavy makeout session.

They immediately pulled away at the sound of his voice. “Oh uh, hey Craig!” Tom says, trying and failing to be nonchalant as he wiped his mouth. “What are you uh, watchu doin’?”

Jordan looked a bit tense, a red flush on his face, subtly trying to wipe his own mouth. 

“Besides wondering why my two friends are trying to hide what was obviously happening before I walked in?”

Tom let out a nervous chuckle, shrugging as if it were no big deal and wasn’t panicking on the inside. 

“Well I was calling you two for dinner that I bought before heading off to change.”

They were silent for awhile. “You uh, aren’t going to say anything, right?”

“Not if you don't want me too.”

“Good, we aren’t ready to come out yet.”

“So uh, are you two still gonna eat or did you eat already?”

“Yeah, we are, thanks.”

**+1. Bonus**

_ Life of Tom has just uploaded a new video! _

**No words can explain how happy I am right now**

The video was a short one. It wasn't like any other vlog that he had posted. and instead, someone else had been filming.

It was at a park, a fountain nearby with the sun setting. 

It was clear that there was a small party of a few close friends and family. 

_ “Jordan, these past few years have been amazing,” Tom said, standing in front of him as they all watched. “I can't imagine life without you anymore and I don't ever want to.” He pulled a black box out of his pocket, kneeling down as everyone started to scream. Jordan stared in shock. “Would you do me the honors of marrying me?” He held the box open to show a ring.  _

_ “Yes,” he said, smiling widely. _

_ Tom grinned, putting the ring on his finger and immediately stood up to embrace him.  _

_ It cuts there and jumps to another scene. “I’m sorry it was such a short video, but as you can see, I just wanted to have some alone time with my fíance.” Tom smiled fondly. “I still can’t get over the fact that I can say that now.” _

_ “Just wait until the day you can say “husband,”” Jordan says offscreen.  _


End file.
